prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinfall Wrestling Association
Pinfall Wrestling Association (PWA) is a wrestling promotion based in central Illinois. Establishment PWA was founded in 2011 by Antoine Archie and Mickey Ushman (plays Mickey Thomas). They wanted to hold an independent professional wrestling event, and possibly even start a professional wrestling company in their hometown of Springfield, IL. After being at a live sold out professional wrestling event in February of 2010, they knew wrestling fans could support such an event. They were part of previous independent wrestling companies in the area (New Midwest Professional Wrestling, etc.), but they didn't last. Therefore, they decided to start PWA in May of 2011 with the first ever event, entitled "The Grand Wrestling Spectacle." They said about a month before the show. "If you build, it they will come." Now fast forward 6 years later. That vision has become reality. PWA has held "The Grand Wrestling Spectacle" in May of each year from 2011-2016, and the seventh annual event of the same name is scheduled to take place in May 2017. Pinfall Academy PWA has grown in such size, that a professional wrestling training facility was opened in Springfield, Illinois in 2014. Pinfall Academy has graduated many current PWA Superstars, such as Rosko, Jake Lander, "The All American" Brent Dunn, and, to date, the only female graduate of Pinfall Academy, Harley. Pinfall Academy also has new recruits signing up every year. In 2015, the academy moved to 101 N. 4th Street in Auburn, Illinois, where it currently remains located. The head trainers are "Rather Charming" Bradley Stephens III (Jason Hernandez) and former PWA Heavyweight Champion, "ZeroHype" Guy Smith (Jarin McCaffery). Events PWA hosts events in January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August (varies), September, October, and November. The event venue varies, as sometimes PWA will do two or, rarely, three shows in one month. PWA's predominant venue in Lanphier High School in Springfield, Illinois. The second highest-used venue by PWA is Bogarts Banquet Hall in Jacksonville, Illinois. PWA's former venue was Jaycee's Activity Center in Springfield, Illinois. Roster The PWA Roster consists of those performers who have appeared within an in-ring capacity at PWA shows in the current calendar-year. "The Peacemaker" Jimmy Karryt (Inactive, has not appeared for over 60 days) "Rather Charming" Bradley Stephens III Joey Grunge "The All American" Brent Dunn Hatta and Cardini (The Carnival) Ean McMannis (Inactive, ankle injury) Moondog Pongo (Inactive, has not appeared for over 60 days) Jake Lander Rosko Bryan Ealey Vilhelm Amory (Inactive, has not appeared for over 60 days) "The Model" Steven Bishop "The Spotlight" Spencer Powers PWA Regional-Heavyweight Unified Champion - "The Young Thriller" Derek Moss "ZeroHype" Guy Smith Mississippi Madman and K.C. Jackson (The Money Makin' Jam Boyz) Destiny Nina Monet (Inactive, has not appeared for over 60 days) Super Perera (Inactive, has not appeared for over 60 days) Beronica Nelson Six and Micah Pope (All Eyes On Us/AEOU) RAMSEY PWA Tag Team Champions - Benz and Scotty Cash (The Hot Boyz) Jonathan Magnus and Michael Shard (The Alliance) Jordan Perry (Inactive, has not appeared for over 60 days) Special Guests PWA has had quite a few special guests appear at their events. One of them was "Manscout" Jake Manning, who appeared for PWA at their September 19th, 2015 event "Day of Reckoning." Manning was defeated by Rosko in the fourth match of the evening. A highlight video for that show can be seen here. Another special guest to appear at a PWA event was "Beautiful" Bobby Eaton, who was in the corner of then-PWA Regional Champion Derek Moss (Guy Smith was the PWA Heavyweight Champion at the time), who would be successful in defending his title against Joey Grunge at PWA's "Breakthrough" on February 20th, 2016. A highlight video of the show can be found here. Eaton is scheduled to appear for PWA again on September 17th, 2016 for "Vindication" at Lanphier High School in Springfield, IL. PWA also welcomed ANDREA (former TNA Knockout, Rosie Lottalove) for their event on October 24th, 2015, "Brawloween." She defeated Nina Monet in the evening's third match. The final special guest PWA has welcomed is WWE Hall of Famer, "Cowboy" Bob Orton. He made three appearances total for PWA, one being on September 20th, 2014 at "Day of Reckoning," another being at "The Grand Wrestling Spectacle V," in May 2015. The third appearance is unknown, as there is only picture proof of a third appearance. External Links *Official Site *Facebook Profile Category:American wrestling promotions